


There is.

by LittleWolfcat



Series: Top Castiel. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel, Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angel's and demon's, Cock Slut Dean, Demon Dean, Demon Sam Winchester, Gay Sex, Grace Kink, M/M, Needy Dean, Sappy Dean Winchester, Secret Relationship, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfcat/pseuds/LittleWolfcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel. Don't wanna spoil the story with tags, but it's kinda Romeo and Juliet type deal</p><p>Dean and Cas are in the middle of a war between angels and demon's  in the cross fire they start dating.  Families on both sides soon find out, and now they have been kept away from each other. They still find ways to see each other and are trying to fight both families. </p><p>Each chapter will be less than 1000, maybe a bit more, not sure how long it is, worlding as I go. </p><p>comments and kudo's also follow me on Tumblr,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The run.

**Author's Note:**

> This vacation's useless  
> These white pills aren't kind  
> I've given a lot of thought on this thirteen-hour drive  
> I miss the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
> And slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
> I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
> The days have come and gone  
> Our lives went by so fast  
> I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
> Where i laid and told you, but you swore you loved me more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are planning to sneak away for a few hours. 
> 
> The song that started this fic was   
> There is by Box car racer. so if you know that song, keep it in mind! 
> 
> comments and kudo's also follow me on tumblr.

Laying on his back on the hardwood floor with his knees bent up feeling the rug under him with the tightly woven thread using his left hand and running over material, opening his eyes and looking up to see a pair of large blue eyes hovering over him. The boy’s hand dropped to the ground and was dangling. Dean slides himself over a few inches to reach up to hold the boy’s hand. Gently rubbing his thumb over the other boy's knuckles for what felt like hours but probably only a few minutes of listening to Castiel's breathing. 

He wasn’t sure how much more time they had, he knew this might be the last night they can see each other. He could feel the engraved ring that Dean had given him a few weeks earlier, he didn’t know if Cas was still wearing it, given the fact that their families had marked them with the death card. Breaking the silence in the room with a loud sigh, the blue eyed boy spoke his voice was rough and low full of sadness 

“How much longer?” Cas asked as he sat up from laying on his stomach pulling himself up and leaning on his right elbow Dean hadn’t let go of his other hand, not that he wanted him to.

  
Dean stared into Cas’ eyes, they were filled with as much sadness and fear as Dean’s was.  
“Honestly, I donno. I don’t wanna think about that.” Dean's words came out shaky and broken trying not make it sounds like a chick flick moment. A few seconds later Dean cleared his voice  


“Ya. let’s go” Castiel sat up and pulled Dean up from the floor with the hand that he was holding when Dean was being pulled up by his lover he was pulled into his personal space, Cas wrapped his arms around the older boy and pulled him close, resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder who is a only a few inches taller than himself. Dean mirrored Cas’ actions resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder  


“We better get going, they will be probably looking for me now. This is gonna be the first place they look.” Both men looked at each other at the same time with that knowing look , they placed their lips together at first it was sweet just their mouths pressed together breathing the scent, that only lasted a few minutes. 

With Dean parting his lip allowing Cas entrance. Castiel moved his tongue inside his lover's mouth with dominance. He heard a moan coming from the other man as his body pressed harder into the man. Closing his mouth around Cas’ to finish the kiss and pulled away for a moment

“God I hope they never find us,” Dead spoke as he bent down and sat on the bed to put his boots on that were sitting beside it. Castiel turned to face Dean after slipping into his convers he gently pushed Dean back and strapped the man’s leg  
“Let’s make so they never do. We can skip town never look back, we have Baby. I’ve got money saved from father. It will last us for a new months if we are careful with it.” Cas sat on Dane’s legs. He moved his legs closer together to hold his boyfriend's weight  


“We don’t have Baby, she isn’t mine yet. Dad let’s me drive her ‘cause he thinks I’m planning on staying in the family business. We don't know what they would do to Sammy and Gabe if we left.” Dean tried not to look at his boyfriend's face he knew he would be pissed, either way they both knew Dean was right. They both sighed at the same time, both boys had a habit of knowing each other’s movements

“Baby, look I know we are done for either way but I just want to be with you, I don’t care about anything else, we can take our bothers with us. We are old enough to live on our own. Gabe can take are of Sam and we can take care of each other. We don’t need our families. You and Sam Gabe are mine. That’s not something they can take from us." Cas was sobbing as he spoke tears came down his cheeks he wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn’t look Dean in the eyes as he spoke he just couldn’t bare seeing his angel cry for any other reason than being happy. 

“I know we can. Our families don’t see it that way. You and Gabe are different from me and Sammy. I don’t give a rats ass about it, but they are shitting bricks right now. We need to deal with it for little bit longer, until the next ride out and when they leave we can book it.” Dean looked into Cas’ largely wonderful blue eyes he loved everything about this man he didn’t care about what species he was. 

“We can take a drive before the sun rises and I’ll sneak out tomorrow night and see you.” Dean pressed his lips on his angel’s lips kissing tenderly. “Okay. Let’s go. No more talk about this okay?” Cas breathed into Dean’s kiss. Standing up and adjusted his tight black jeans and fixing his black tank top, along with grabbing his leather jacket from the bed post. 

Dean stood up and adjusted himself he was wearing his dirty denim work jeans covered in old grease stains but Cas didn't care they look good on him. He grabbed his own brown leather jacket which matched his brown-red t-shirt and his black and white flannel. Dean looked over at his boyfriend staring at him.

“Like what you see angel?” Dean said with a cockiness Dean steps closer to the window of Cas; bedroom opening the window and placing his legs on the edge. “Of course, my demon.”his angel remarks with a smile


	2. When we love someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas Takes Dean to the beach. More worlding --
> 
> Also this is not beta'ed if you want to inbox me on Tumblr I'll see it ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you care if I don't know what to say  
> Will you sleep tonight will you think of me  
> Will I shake this off, pretend it's all okay  
> That there's someone out there who feels just like me  
> There is

Dean smiles and he jumps from the three story brick house. Using his demon powers to land on his feet much like a cat he flicks his tail through his pants as much as he hating having the thing it helped with jumping off buildings, but other than using it to fuck his boyfriend’s angel ass his tail didn’t do much any good. 

As Dean hears the flapping of his boyfriends wing’s he saw the large black wings flapping to again some wind. He couldn’t see cas fly, but heard the rumble of the ground as he landed a few spaced away from Dean . He flapped his wings once he landed and they vanished or what looked like have vanished, Cas moved closer to Dean and wrapped his arms around the demon once again. The demon did the same and curled his tail around the angel’s leg and rubbed seductively, Demon’s tails are super sensitive they act as a cock pretty much.

Dean didn’t know until the night him and Cas were messing around in the back of the Impala. That was a damn fun night Dean was remembering the steamy window in his car and cumming all over his angel. “Hhhmmm as much as I wanna fuck you right here, we need to get going.” Dean’s words came in a panting moan as Cas started to grind into him

“Dean, you're right where did you want to go?” Cas asked with his low gravelly voice that seems to make lik Dean pop.  
“ I know a place baby. Can you fly us? Dad will know if Baby is gone.” Dean whispered into his angel’s neck.  


Castiel moved his hands from Dane’s waist to his neck, and touched his temples, knowing that Dean in other cases hated when Cas read his thoughts but Dean asked him to this time knowing that if he spoke the words someone might hear. “Stay very still, and don’t think about anything else but the place you want to be.” The angel said staring at his lover. With a few moments he felt a large gust of wind and the ground lifting his feet off ground, his head started to spin but he knew this would happen, it came with the perks of dating an angel.

Demons can teleport too, just not as nicely. Dane did as he was told he thought of an beach on the east coast by b.c he has been there once just him and Sam, before he knew Cas. The images of the beach were flooding his mind trying to give his angel the right place. He felt Cas’s breathing get heavier as each minute passed. He held on to the angel as his feet began to rise. The wind picked up the world around them was starting to go gray and green as the colours of the houses and trees mixed together. Dean closed his eyes so he wouldn’t be sick. As the ground lifted underneath him he felt Cas pull him closer and press his cock against his. ,

“ Darling, You can open your eyes, we are here.” Cas said in a more gentle tone than he was used to. Dean blinked and he sniffed the air it was ocean water, he could hear the seagulls squawking, the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks from the lighthouse shore line. Looking around he saw the vase blue ocean with a pink and yellow skyline setting off in the far distance.

The demon smiled turned his head looking back at his boyfriend. “This is what I wanted baby. I love you.” Dean spoke into the angel’s neck as he sniffed the air again and let out a long sigh. Castiel looked at his demon lover, realizing even when he gave him the ring he now wears he never said those words.

“Dean , you love me?” The angel asked with such confusion and interest. “Ya baby, why would I not. I’ve been dealt with the Death Card, I wouldn’t do that for anyone else. You’re it.” Dean paused “ No chick flick moments Jesus Cas,” Dean blushed his freckled face went bright red. He never blushed This was Dean goddamn Winchester, knight of fucking hell. Whose father was the only human to kill a head demon then turn himself into one. 

“Dean I love you too. I still want to run away with you.” Castiel’s low voice gave Dean shivers. He pulled Dean harder against his cock. Dean turned around to make sure there weren’t humans around. He snapped his fingers and perfectly laid out blankets appeared with two bottles of rum and pillows he hoped no one would come around, He was going to fuck his boyfriends ass into the sand so hard.

“ You are a perv. Dean Winchester. I knew you would want this.” The angel said with a grin taking Dean by the hand and leading them to the laid out blankets. Following his boyfriend without a statement to counter his comment he watched Cas turn around and start to pull his tank top off.

“ Hhmm. I was thinking I would free you from those things.” Dean smirked as he walked closer to Castiel and placed his hands on the hem of his tank top and tossed it on the ground. Cas smiled as Dean's hands slowly started to roam his hips and stomach. Cas stepped backwards and gently pushed Dane back so he could lay down

“Gimmie a minute.” Dean said breaking Cas’ own thoughts of Dean about to fuck him, He was getting hard just thinking of it.

“What are you doing Dean?” As the angel asked Dean snapped his fingers as was gone. Not sure what the hell was happening or why he just left. After a few moments of Dean being gone he came back with a handle of red, white and black rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much loved!


	3. Using Grace.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting super smutty, trying to write in more detail hope you like it, please let me know what you think, if you have questions or comments, good or bad please let me know, also any spelling or grammar that is wrong me know and I'll fix it, they only way I learn if someone tells me I;m doing something wrong 
> 
> Tags in this chapter, plus plot shocks!  
> anal fingering, and Cas using his Grace,

The rose were so pretty the red ones were so dark almost looked like they were dyed in blood, the black one has bits of gray around the pits of the peeled, the white roses looked more cream coloured than white they faded in nicely with the blood red and the black-ish gray he didn’t know that Dean knew what beauty was. .

“Wow, Dean these are amazing. I love them.” Dean handed the roses to Cas, and he snapped his fingers putting them in a place where no one would find them. “Thank you.” Cas was lost for words, His demon lover boyfriend saw roses and he thought of Cas. The roses aid while pulling his lover down to the ground as he sat down. Cas presses his lips on Dean ‘s again will full force not sweet and gentle but dominate but passionate.

“Hmmm fuck Cas, you’re amazing.” Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth. They trusted there together bodies together as they sucked each other’s mouths Cas’ hands moved to Dean’s hips pushing past his jeans and sliding his hand down the man’s boxers briefs, his lover moaned when his hand touched his bare skin. Dean always had hotter skin, they found out that was because Dean was born a demon. 

“You’re skin always feels like fire.” Cas breathed into Dean as he spoke he grabbed Dean’s ass and began to rub. Pulling down his pants just past his hips to give him more skin.  
“I know baby. You make my skin burn.” Dean moaned out, he wasn’t the most sappy of guys. He was a demon, for some reason this angel always turned him sappy and he loved every minute of it.

“ Do you like that? When my very touch makes your skin burn?” his angel asked with a low growl in his ear. Dean arched his back as Cas spoke, his angels hand was groping his ass and moving slowly toward Dean's hole. Cas had spanned his fingers and a bottle of lube appeared, Dean thrust forward into Cas’ crotch, they both moaned as Cas’s lips moved from Dean ‘s to his neck licking all the down to his chest.

With each lick there was a bit a scrap of his angel’s teeth pausing for a moment, his teeth were resting just on Dean’s collarbone, Cas sunk his teeth in. Dean winced at first then a moan came after, the angel kept his mouth on the spot with his teeth. Sucking down on the demon’s skin as he continues to press his finger into his tight ass, using his grace he allows it to flow through to the pit of his finger which stretches Dean open. 

“Fuuckkkk baby I love it when you do that, using Daddy’s powers to open my ass up. Fuck I love that.” Dean panted into Cas’ neck as he licked and nibbled on the angel’s ear, Cas moaned as his ear was being bitten still pressing his finger slowly past the tight ring of muscle he allowed more grace to push Dean ‘s walls open more lubing them so he could slid another finger inside his lover tight ass. 

“Dean fuck you’re soo fucking tight.” Cas panted as he slowly moved his finger in and out

Dean let out loud grunting noises that weren’t words with a mix of ‘hhhmmms’ and ‘fuck ya’s’ Cas slowly added a second finger allowing Dean more grace opening him up to make room, Dean bucking up as Cas added his second finger he could feel the full power of his angel’s grace sinching it’s way through his body. Dean knew that if his angel used his grace while inside of his it could have the power to turn a man that had been born a demon it may turn them human but of coarse he didn't give a fuck.

“Dean tell if I should stop using my grace, I can feel your body burning.” Cas looked into his demon’s eyes to his surprise they weren’t black they they always are, they were slowly changing into green. “Baby, I don’t care if you turn me into a human, I just need you inside of me.” Dean moaned out 

Castiel stopped for a moment and looked Dean directly in the eyes and slowly pulling his finger’s out in with the fear of this new information. “You don’t think that’s what would happen do you? You were born a demon, the one and only and the very first.” the angel asked. “Urrggg. Don’t stop now baby, talk about that later,” was all Dean could say with his voice low nearly came out as a growl, before his angel trusted both of his long fingers into his whole again

"Alright, darling as long as you promise me we shall talk about it later?” His angel asked he moved his mouth to Dean's and pressed his lips into his demon's. Passion over came him as he pushed his tongue in his lover's mouth not hat there was much of a fight.


	4. The magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutttyyyy

The rose were so pretty he didn’t know that Dean knew what beauty was.   
his surprise they weren’t black they they always are, they were slowly changing into green.   
“Baby, I don’t care if you turn me into a human, I just need you inside of me.” Dean moaned out 

Castiel stopped for a moment and looked Dean directly in the eyes and slowly pulling his fingers out in with the fear of this new information.   
“You don’t think that’s what would happen do you? You were born a demon, the one and only and the very first.” the angel asked.  
“Urrggg. Don’t stop now baby, talk about that later,” was all Dean could say with his voice low nearly came out as a growl, before his angel trusted both of his long fingers into his whole again  
“Alright, darling as long as you promise me we shall talk about it later?” His angel asked he moved his mouth to Dean's and pressed his lips into his demon's. Passion overcame him as he pushed his tongue in his lover's mouth not that there was much of a fight. 

“Hhmm baby, you know how much I need you inside but can we switch places?” Dean growled inside Cas’ mouth.  
“As you wish.” was all his angel said. He pulled his finger out of Dean which caused him to let out a small whine, Castiel then slides over as he pulls Dean on his side. Cas gets on his knees and climbs on top of the demon, placing one leg over resting tightly around Dane’s waist with his sitting his cock right on Dean’s grinning down at Dean with a wicked smile   
“Is this want you want? To be fucked? You’re such a dirty little slut aren't you? Castiel growled into Dean’s ear as Dean switched to be on his back, moving his legs up to give his angel his ass.   
“Fuccckkk, Cas I need you” Was all Dean could say which turned into a filthy moan. Castiel placed hands on Dean’s ass and spread his cheeks to lean down as he pushed his lower body to lay on the blankets. Cas licked his middle finger and placed it right around his lover’s slightly stretched hole pushing in he listened for Dean’s breathing to become hitched which it did. Castiel reached forward brushing his lips across Dean’s ass, sticking his tongue out and licking the tight hole caused his lover to moan and bucked his hips into the angel’s mouth. Castiel’s tongue right into his ass, the angel quickly started sucking and licking Dean's hole with each lick the demon moaned louder with mixed growls and grunts the angel knew he was close he stopped licking, hearing a low whine from his lover Cas respond with   
“Shh baby, gonna give you my cock now. You have been such a goooood boy.” Castiel cooed into Dean’s ear leaning down to kiss his freckled shoulders.   
Castiel grabbed his cock with his other hand he gathered silvia mixed with grace, he pulled on his cock for a few moments and teasingly brushed it against his lover’s ass. Castiel pushed his cock head into Dean’s hole, the sensation of being inside his lover was always amazing. The angel kept pushing into the demon with each inch the demon moaned something fierce, with panting breaths and whines he bottomed out   
“Fucking christ Cas, movvveeeee.” Dean begged.   
“Hmmm I love it when you beg for me.” Cas panted as he became to pull out, as he did he pulled out nearly all the way then slammed back in to hit Dean’s prostate, Cas kept the pace he didn’t bother letting Dean adjust, he just kept giving it to him. Each thrust caused Dean to buck back into his hips, Cas grabbed Dean’s hips hard enough to leave tiny finger shaped marks on his skin. Dean very loudly panting assortment of ‘oh God’s and fuck ya,’   
“Baby, I’m gonna… gonn...a.” Dane’s words were cut short by Cas’ 

“Fuck, baby, you gonna cum. Christ, I’m gonna cum.” Cas moaned out as he moved his hands up from Dean’s hips and wrapped them around his lover’s upper body 

Castiel made one final thrust as they both loudly grunted Dean’s body tightened around Cas’ cock, as Dean reached to his own cock he pumped it a few times he cum so loud he was sure the nearest town could hear him, Cas came just as loud like thunder hitting the skies. Dean was the first to flop on the blankets, Cas was right falling with him. As both men panted Cas slowly pulled out of Dean and grabbed a cloth that has been on the blankets with him, he turned over to clean his lover, in doing so he placed small kisses over Dean’s back cleaning his lover’s ass as he did. There was a few moments of silence between the lovers, Dean turned his head to look at Cas.   
“Fuck, that was amazing.” Dean whispered placing his arm around Cas’ back.  
“Hhhmmm yes it was,


End file.
